minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantix
'' This does not exist in minecraft,its just fiction.'' History Phantix is known as the "phantom illusion".He was first spoted comming out of a mysterious unknown asteroid.A women who was star gazing eventually heard a explosion.She got her camera and started recording everything she saw.When she got to the explosion site she was shocked. The asteroid started moving and then something came out. A man who wore a strange kind of armour and who held a unknown kind of sword.The womens camera started to malfunction and explode.The man started to apologize and ran away.The next day countless calls of people started to report of there appliances broke down.For one weak the power had gone out.The women who first saw phantix arrived at the police station and might of knew what happend to the power. She explained everything and every detail to what she saw.The first place the police looked was the area her camera had broke.When they got there her camera was all fixed and had a blue peice of paper on it with writing. The writing on the paper said "Please forgive I am sorry , I will make it up to you humans -Phantix." The police and the women kept this secret to them self.When they all came back the power was on and everyone was in peace again.Little they knew that the unknown man appeared its self to everybody.Line's up people were outside the police station,all reporting the same thing:Seeing a weird man on top of buildings using his sword and stabing it in the structure.There had been many rumors of how this man named Phantix.One of the reports of someone seeing Phantix was a by a man,He said he was taking a hike with his children and he was being atacked by 15 zombies all holding iron shovels.Then a man with a dark skin tone and custom armour and sword killed them all.Then he then gave the man 2 bars of gold.5 days later ,once the police heard every story all of them have 1 thing in common,the man with custom diamond armour saved all the citizens. He was then crowned Phantix the phantom illusion.Phantix had to leave the city 3 months later.He then came to diffrent cities helping them with there needs.After Phantix visted his 100th city he suddenly vanished out of nowhere.Chaos started in cities once more.Phantix then wore a mask to hide his face but no one knows why.Phantix then became a dragon slayer and selling parts of them for money.He still save's people's lives but Phantix still hides his face.He gained new abilitys due to the armour.3 years later Phantix stopped hunting dragons and made friends with them.He used the money he got dragon slaying to make a large monastery on a high mountain.Only the knd hearted and the people with pure blood can train with him.Phantix grew wiser and wiser only getting a few students to train from diffrent race's.His students soon were able to live there in the monastery.He taught them a martial art he created him self called Siotesta. Siotesta mainly focuses on defence and speed.Sometimes Phantix would teach them other martal arts like karate.They made underground courses to train,Brewing staitions,enchantment rooms medatation areas and a farm to gather supplies.Finally Phantix got his students there own room to live in.Many months past and they made many rooms.Siotesta was a great and challenging art only Phantix and his syudents know.Sometimes they come down to the village getting supplies and rarely doing whatever they desire while phantix medtates. Powers *'Bulletproof' *'Mastered night vision' *'Enchanced Teleporting' *'Speed Swimming' *'Advanced strength' *'Unimaginable Pyrokinesis ' *'Dermal Armour' *'Semi-Imortality' *'Unimaginanble Stamina' *'Unimaginanble Power Negation' *'Unimaginanble Assassination' *'Omni-Magic' *'Unimaginanble Hallucikinesis' *'Enchanced Speed' *'Enchanced Defence' Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Mythical Mobs Category:Humanoids Category:Ancient Mobs Category:Black Category:Passive Mobs Category:Famous Category:Angelic Mobs Category:Leaders Category:Demons